Hate and Passion
by CharlieLover
Summary: What I want in my own little world, to happen in Season 3. Some ups and some downs, but as the titles says there will be some hate and some passion. Alternative ending available.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I no matter how much I wish I did.. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.**

**This is my first Rizzoli & Isles story, not sure if I've don't the right thing as its only my 2nd fanfic ever so please be kind :-)**

It had been three long weeks. Three excruciatingly painful long weeks since the events took place that had changed Jane's life forever.

On that fateful day, she was just doing her job...period. Protecting her partner, protecting Dr. Isles and protecting Special Agent Dean. That's what she kept telling herself. That's what she had written in the report. That's what Cavanaugh had accepted and that's what the whole Homicide Department at Boston PD and the FBI had accepted.

Dr. Isles however had not accepted this. Maura had not spoken or even acknowledged Jane's existence since that day. All attempts to speak with Maura both professionally and as a friend were thwarted coldly by the Doctor. Phone calls were ignored, visits to the Autopsy room were dismissed by Maura who busied herself and passed off any enquires that Jane had made to one of the other Doctors. Jane did not know why Maura could not understand the reasons for her actions. After all when Dr. Isles was in work mode she was never anything but professional, she would do everything by the book, dot every "I" and cross every "t". So why couldn't she understand why Detective Rizzoli had chosen to fire her weapon that day?

Jane was sat at her desk alone, contemplating the thought of having to speak to Maura about their latest case. 2 bodies, one John and the other Jane Doe, found in a motel bed. No signs of trauma, no forced entry to the room, no evidence of a disturbance and no belongings in the room.

Frost and Korsak were still at the scene trying to find any witnesses or any information about the room but were getting no where fast. Jane desperately needed an update from the ME, she needed Id's, anything that would help the case even get off the ground.

Could she face being humiliated again by Maura in full view of the morgue technicians. Could she allow Maura to blank her yet again and make her look like a fool . She reached for her cell and searched her contacts. Frost – dial. No answer. "Shit". Korsak – dial, no answer. "Shit shit". Isles - she paused, she couldn't bring herself to press dial. Jane stared at the screen hypnotised by the picture accompanying the entry in her contacts. Dr. Maura Isles, the picture was taken one day during a picnic they had shared on a hot summers day. The sun was radiating off Maura's honey blonde hair and her smile was beaming from ear to ear, truly a beautiful sight. Why did it all have to change? Why did she miss her so damn much?

With a sigh, Jane rose from her chair and place her cell back in her pocket "Here goes nothing" she muttered on her way out of the door and made her way down the stairs to the morgue.

She paused at the autopsy room doors. Through the glass she could see Maura deep in concentration over a body. She had not changed, still the precise meticulous Dr. Isles that she knew and loved, slowly dissecting and documenting each action. Again Jane took a deep breath, " I need a beer" and pushed open the glass door.

"Dr. Isles..." Jane approached the autopsy table and stood on the opposite side.

"Detective?" Maura did not even look up from the body.

"Do you have any updates for me? Any closer to getting an ID?". Inside she was shaking, she had not engaged in any conversation since she had been told by her best friend to never speak to her again.

"No Detective. As I informed Detective Frost earlier, I will report my findings as soon as I have completed a full autopsy. This will include a cause of death and any other details that I believe to be relevant to your investigation". Maura still did not lift her head and showed no interest in the conversation.

"I am pretty well aware of what an autopsy is Dr. Isles, any idea how long it'll be?" Jane snapped back.

"If I wasn't being interrupted it would be completed far quicker, Detective".

"Geez Maur, just do your job so I can do mine". Jane turned to walk away.

"Yes Detective, anything else I can do for you detective?" She mumbled sarcastically.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks. Since when could Maura pull off sarcasm so flawlessly. She turned back towards the doctor who was now even more interested in the dead body which lay before her. "Yeah there is something else actually, enough of the bullshit, this has gone on for long enough now, if you have something to say Maura, just say it. I'm a big girl, hit me with it!". Jane strolled back with confidence knowing Maura did not argue with people.

Maura slowly placed her tools down on the silver metal tray which held all of her equipment. Without a word she made her way to the nearest waste bin and snapped her latex gloves off, then thoroughly washed her hands in antiseptic wash for what seemed to be minutes, just like the posters instructed. She walked around the autopsy table, now only feet away from Jane.

"You believe you know what you did that day, is that correct Jane?".

Jane stared confused at Maura. "I...".

"You made me despise you Jane". Pure hatred could be heard in Maura's tone. "I have never hated anyone in my life until you. You took everything from me and you show no remorse. Usually when someone does a bad deed they acknowledge they are in the wrong, its in their human nature to try and make up for any misgivings. But not you Jane, you are a special case. Gracefully accepting awards, portraying an image of humbleness and playing happy families with Gabriel. Oh wait...you don't think you are in the wrong do you?". This was not a question but Maura still paused to see if Jane had anything to say for herself.

Jane was shocked, never had she seen her best friend act like this and never had she heard such venom come come from those elegant and composed lips. "Maura...I _am_ sorry...why don't you believe that? If I could change that day I would". Jane could feel her eyes filling up, she raised her hand to her forehead and eyes to try and hide her vulnerability.

"That still does not change the facts Jane. You chose Gabriel over me that day". The realisation of what she was saying, finally out loud hit Maura hard, "I thought you were my best friend Jane and you were trying to impress a man before considering my feelings first". Those last few words turned into a sob, she could no longer hold back her tears of frustration.

"Maur, is that really what you think, that I shot Doyle to impress Agent Dean? I did it for you". By this time Maura's head had sunk to her chest and her shoulders were slowly moving up and down as she tried to suppress her tears. "I'm so so sorry you think that". Instinct made Jane reach out for Maura and pull her into a hug to console her but before she could get her arms around her she was forcefully pushed away by Maura's slender but firm arms.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed. " I hate you, I fucking hate you so much".

Jane's strength overpowered the dainty woman and forced her into a hug. Jane could tell after that outburst that she was pissed. Maura's arms battled to break the lock Jane now had on her, around her. She wasn't as strong as the powerful detective and eventually gave in. "Sobs still coming from the smaller women were muffled against her best friends chest " I hate you, I hate you".

Jane could do nothing more than hold her tight and let her calm down "Its OK, let it all out...let it out".

After a few minutes the tears subsided and there was silence in the autopsy room. Both women stood in the middle, Jane cradling Maura close against her chest like a child.

"Don't leave me". An almost inaudible sound from the Doctor.

Jane placed a loving kiss on the top of Maura's head, "We need to get you out of here".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews, I hope this chapter does not let anyone down.**

**I have loads of ideas spinning round in my head but cant get them down on "paper" quick enough and I'm not really sure how to fit them in with the story, I'll try though! Enjoy!**

The drive back to Maura's place was horrible to say the least. The silence between the two woman was uncomfortably strange. Usually any car journey they shared would be full of facts and figures from Maura and sarcasm and wit from Jane...but not this time.

Apart from the silence, Jane had know even before they had started the short journey that something was not right with her friend. When they had reached the doctors car, they had paused at the passenger side where Jane had frantically searched through Maura's purse for her keys before bundling her into the passenger seat and then instinctive taking the drivers side herself.

She had turned the ignition and paused, waiting to hear Maura's protests about driving her car but nothing this time. Nothing either about driving safely or accident statistics.

By the time they arrived back it was dark, and neither women had said a word. With "Maura's keys still in hand, Jane lead her vulnerable friend up the small steps and into the house.

Jane cleared her throat "Right, lets get you sorted". She took Maura's hand and lead her up the stairs to her bedroom and positioned her just right to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jane turned to Maura's closet "OK, so what can we change you into to relax you?...Here". She pulled out a pair of grey jogging pants and a Red Sox t-Shirt "Obviously mine, but comfortable". She handed them to Maura who still had not said a word or moved.

"OK so I'll just be down stairs, I'll make you something to eat. Don't be long". Jane turned and made her way to the kitchen to give her friend privacy.

Jane opened the fridge and started to scan the shelves. Strangely it was pretty empty going on Maura's usual standards. She grabbed a beer "Thank god...OK so we have lettuce, strawberry's, eggs...no real food here!"

She closed the fridge and turned, startled by Maura's presence beside her "Geez, scared the crap out of me Maur, since when did you get into covert ops and all that stealth crap?" She chucked to herself trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Still there was no response at all from Maura, she just stared blankly at the fridge door.

"Hey, Maura are you OK?" Still nothing.

"Seriously Maur you are starting to freak me out now". She was rooted to the spot in front of the fridge, beside Jane.

"Can I pour you a drink, Wine...might relax you a little?" Jane lowered her head to try and look into Maura's eyes and snap her out of the trance she was in.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Maura replied as there eyes finally met. "You have no right to be here acting the way you are, like we are friends".

"Whoa, Maur. I just wanted to get you home safe and you know, talk, about stuff". Jane was not good with the girly chat thing.

"You mean talk like friends? As though we are friends Jane". Maura snapped. "Friend, a person whom one knows, likes and trusts? I can honestly say that I know you Jane but I neither like or trust you any more, therefore we do not meet all of the necessary requirements to be friends". Maura turned to face Jane and slowly started to edge closer to the dark haired woman making Jane backup to keep the gap between them. "I can no longer trust you Jane and therefore if I find you untrustworthy, I do not choose to share any part of my life with you".

"Maura stop!" Jane had heard enough of this. "I shot Doyle because I thought you were in danger..."

"I don't..." Maura tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish" Jane butted in. "Yes, I only opened fire after Dean but that was not to impress him or protect him. My instincts took over Maura. Every time you are involved in one of our cases which puts you in the slightest bit of danger I want to kill the bastard and get you the hell out of there".

Maura's eyes dropped to look at the floor and once again Jane was left trying to make eye contact to search for any clues. This time Maura did not close up or ignore her friend, she reached out and took Jane's hand in her own and bought it up to her thin lips to kiss her knuckles.

Jane's hand was now cradled by Maura's , holding it palm up so that her nasty scares were exposed. The Doctor began gently rubbing the marks with her thumb before looking up to meet Jane's hopeful gaze.

"Prove to me that you are sorry Jane". She said in almost a whisper.

"Just tell me how Maur and I'll do it. You're my best friend and I will do anything to get back what we had. You know...LLBFF's!" Both women smiled slightly.

Without any warning Maura took Jane's hand that she was holding and thrust it down her baggy jogging pants. Immediately Jane's eyes shot open in disbelief.

"WHAT THE...MAUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Maura's hand was now holding Jane's so tight, forcing her to cup the mound between her legs.

Jane tried to pull her hand away but Maura seemed surprisingly strong.

Maura forced them, now conjoined by their hands, to turn round so she was backed up against the island in her kitchen.

Jane's eyes searched back and forth, almost begging for Maura to let her go, the fear evident in her eyes.

Maura's head dropped and her forehead came to rest on Jane's shoulder which drew the women closer together, now barely a gap between them.

"You can start by fucking me Detective".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all again who have reviewed, favourited and followed. Makes it worth carrying on.**

**Ok, so I suppose this is the update you have been waiting for. Although I am a big girl I cant help but feel very nervous and rude for actually writing this stuff :-O I'm British, is that why I feel naughty, am I supposed to be a little more reserved?**

**So, for all of your reading pleasure, here's the first truly M rated chapter! You have been warned...enjoy!**

Jane's mouth opened to protest but the words would not come out. She stood with her mouth wide open and her eyes matching, just like a deer in headlights. So many insecurities, fears and doubts spun through her mind. _Is this a dream? Wake up Jane...I have wondered so many times how she would feel but never did I imagine anything could happen. Snap out of it Jane..Maura is you best friend!_

Maura lifted her head, letting her longing eyes meet the dark pools that belonged to her scared friend. "Jane...please. I need this. I need you to make me feel something" She pleaded, knowing just how to get what she wanted out of Jane.

"But why this Maur?" Jane responded.

"Please" Came the breathless, whisper.

Jane could never resist Maura's puppy dog eyes and she felt trapped after she had already told her she would do anything to prove how sorry she was...although she was not expecting anything like this!

The tight muscles in Jane's arm finally relaxed as she came to accept that there was no way of getting out of this. Relaxed enough for Maura to take control of the hand that she still had a firm grip on. Jane suddenly felt her fingers being gently rubbed against the soft warm skin that lay between Maura's legs. She allowed Maura's hand to guide her own hand slowly between the slick folds that were almost dripping with arousal.

"Shit, I can't do this Maura". She pleaded back.

Before she knew what was happening, her index finger was covered by Maura's , both women now gently circling the smaller woman's clitoris.

"Oh god, please Jane" Maura's forehead now resting on Jane's with her eyes closed.

"Maura I don't know what to do" Jane whined.

"Just let me show you" Maura continued to move Jane's fingers on her behalf.

Slowly the circular motions found the throbbing nub that so desperately ached for attention.

"Yes... please" Maura pleaded once again before forcefully planting her lips upon her friends mouth.

Fearlessly the doctor fought for dominance and passionately initiated the kiss between them that made Jane's head spin. Never had she been kissed like this before and never had she returned a kiss with such passion.

Maura's actions were just what Jane needed for encouragement. Their kiss was deep, fast, clumsy and full of raw passion, and Jane's fingers finally needed no further guidance as they gently rubbed back and forth, and then round in tiny circles of its own accord.

The kiss remained deep, and the actions from Jane's solitary finger was causing Maura to quietly moan in, muffled by the detectives mouth over her own.

Maura's legs started to weaken and she slowly began to lose herself in the act. Jane could feel the smaller woman beginning to tremble as her arousal grew so gently lifted her up onto the kitchen work top, placing her free hand on the small of Maura's back, there lips never parting.

Maura's hands instinctively reaching around her friends neck to draw her in closer for a few minutes.

Maura now needing more stimulation, reluctantly broke off the kiss and looked her new found lover directly in the eye. Jane's eyes now full of lust and desire seemed confused why Maura had stopped the kiss.

Without breaking the gaze Maura once again put her hand down her pants and covered Jane's, gently guiding two of her "best friends" fingers inside of her, slowly but firmly.

Maura's face and eyes lit up as she assisted Jane to slowly pump her fingers in and back out again, each time enveloped in more wetness.

Maura used her other free hand to pull Jane's face in, the height difference meaning Jane's face was forced into her chest, still covered by the Red Sox t shirt that Jane had left behind.

It was evident to Jane who's face was now pushed to Maura's breasts that she was not wearing underwear as she could feel her erect nipples pushing through the fabric against her cheek.

With no where else to look but down she could not help but feel so aroused at the site of her fingers withdrawing from inside of her best friend.

Maura's hand rejoined around Jane's neck and she slowly began to grind back and forth against Jane's fingers.

Now seeing her friend fucking her own fingers was almost too much for the usually composed detective. She ravenously searched for Maura's lips which were just out of reach and felt herself settle for the soft nape of her neck which she began to lick and suck wildly, eliciting more groans from the woman above her.

Feeling herself nearing release she took one of her own hands down her pants again, and began to rub her own clitoris as Jane continued to penetrate her. The other hand gripping tight on to Jane's hair.

"Make me come". The added stimulation was almost to much to bear, her hips continued to push further and further, faster and faster into Jane until she began to buck uncontrollably as the orgasm began to curse through her body.

"Fuck" Jane gasped as she felt Maura's orgasm clench tight around her fingers several times.

Deep breaths became shallow and tired as Maura's body occasionally spasmed before coming to a halt.

Not realising how rough she had been, Jane pulled her head away to see several dark red marks in a trail that she had left down the Doctors neck.

Both women remained frozen in the same position, both basking in the moment that they had just shared for several minutes which allowed them both to regain their breath.

Maura retracted her hand from below and slowly pulled Jane's long fingers with her which were still enveloped in warmth.

To Jane's surprise Maura took the two digits to her mouth and licked off the remaining traces of her arousal before placing her lips gently on Jane's. Immediately Jane's tongue entered her mouth, eager to taste the juices put on offer by her friend.

Both women now composed and content withdrew from the lingering kiss and placed there foreheads together.

"Wow" Jane whispered. "Now do you believe that I am sorry? And, do you realize" She began to stutter "do you even know...how much I love you?"

"Arousal and stimulation often evokes certain emotions which include the feeling of love and content" Maura coldly replied. "If you want to prove anything to me Detective, you better try harder next time".

Jane was utterly shocked and the hurt blatant in her eyes as they started to fill with tears.

"I hope my actions will rip your heart out, just as you did mine Detective". Maura pulled herself away and hopped down of the counter "Would I be correct if I described this a a revenge fuck?" The doctor did not wait for a response, she gave a sultry smirk and turned to head for the bathroom "Lock the door on your way out".

**Eeeek! I'm so glad that is out of the way. Please let me know what you think. Should I just end it there or continue with Maura playing mind games with Jane?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. This is the longest story I have ever created and I have already written what I set out to share with you so I'm not quite sure where the story is going now.**

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews and taking the time to give me some feedback. The general consensus is to continue so here goes!**

"Maura!" Jane gasped loudly as she abruptly sat bolt up right in her bed. Panting, sweating and feeling a warm fuzzy feeling between her legs. She searched frantically for her cell in the mess of tangled sheets which was ringing and which had woke her from her very sexual dream at the very wrong moment.

"RIZZOLI" she growled sleepily. She wasn't in the best of moods, 5.00am and it felt like she hadn't got much rest after crying herself to sleep. "On my way Frost" as she took a mental note of the address her partner had just called her from.

Jane reluctantly pulled herself from under the covers and placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. "This is gonna be one hell of a long day".

Jane cursed on her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror after splashing cold water in her face. "Holy shit, I need coffee" as she noticed the blood shot eyes from crying.

She quickly, pulled on her nearest suit, attached her gun and badge and ran her hand through her hair before leaving.

20 minutes later Jane arrived on scene, wielding four cups of coffee. It was the norm, the last one on scene had to stop for coffee, it was an unspoken agreement between them.

She stepped from the car and was met by Frost who reached for his cup and walked with Jane while he briefed her about the scene. They passed Korsak, he reached over for his coffee and acknowledged Jane's arrival with a nod as he sipped form his cup.

By the time they had reached the scene with latest victims, Frost had finished the brief and began to resume his own duties.

Another double discovery, in another seedy motel room. They couldn't call them victims, there was no indication that they had been murdered. They were just two more J Does, with nothing to go on.

Jane stood in the doorway silently for a moment to access the scene. Her eyes immediately drawn to the beautiful ME in the room.

_Wait, beautiful? What the h_e_ll Jane, you cant just stand perving on her like this at work...while she is oblivious._

Jane could not help herself, she inspected the doctor from head to toe. From her immaculate Louboutin shoes, all the way up her sleek smooth legs, _god those legs, I wish I'd been able to run my hand up them last night, _which met the hem of her Marios Schwab red dress, covered modestly by a tan trench coat. Jane's eyes continued up Maura's form over her neck which looked lean and like she had a line of..._what the hell, she's got hickys! _

Without being able to control herself Jane uncontrollably spat out her coffee that she had been sipping as she daydreamed.

"Holy Shit!...sorry I got this!" she chastised herself for potentially contaminating a crime scene.

The sudden outburst distracted the doctor from conducting her preliminary inspection of the bodies, "Detective, is that my coffee you are spitting all over my evidence?" Knowing full well there would be no useful DNA on any of the rooms furnishings, but really wanting to make an example of the clumsy Detective.

Jane made her way over and handed Maura the other coffee cup which she gracefully accepted and gently sipped through her slim pursed lips. Without realising Jane was staring at the doctors lips and she was sure the whole room noticed her hold her breath as she watched Maura lick the excess cream from her lips.

"Jane...Jane...earth to Jane" Maura slowly waved her arms in front of her face.

"Sorry, Doctor Isles. Any obvious COD?" Already knowing Maura would not commit herself without any proof to back it up.

"Nothing yet detective, before I can give you an accurate analysis I need to perform a full autopsy and toxicology report. Have you been crying Jane?"

_Where the hell did that come from. _"Umm, I...no I just didn't sleep well".

"Why didn't you sleep well Jane? Did you have things on your mind maybe?" Maura replied with a small smirk, only noticeable to Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes, it was obvious that Maura knew she had been crying and it was obvious Maura wanted to play games. "Come on Maur, who wouldn't sleep well after...you know...that" Her finger pointed back and forth between their bodies as she nodded her head a few times, gesturing instead of saying that something went on between them.

"Do you mean you had trouble sleeping because you were thinking about the fact you had caused my vaginal muscles to involuntary contract following the stimulus you provided with this very hand?" She questioned with a quirky smile as she grabbed the finger pointing back and forth at them.

"Maura!" She whined through the side of her mouth in disbelief.

The doctor was now indeed in Google mode and continued "I think the expression you made me cum is used by males to describe the ejaculation of semen but I think I would be correct if I said you made me come, which would mean you made me climax and secrete..." Maura stopped realising how much she was going on about this, not before grinning like a naughty girl and continuing "...you made me wet". She whispered.

The blush rose immediately in Jane's face who jumped and put her hand straight over Maura's mouth, "Stop! Please...your killing me here!" She let her hand linger for a while, just to make sure the Doctors outburst had finished "Done now?".

Maura nodded silently but with amusement clear in her eyes. Jane removed her hand from the doctors mouth.

Jane backed up and tugged her hand through her uncombed hair with a sigh. She glanced around the room to make sure no one was in earshot before quietly asking "Can I take you out to dinner?...I mean, I'd really like to talk to you about this stuff you know?"

Without hesitation, Maura sidestepped the detective, accidentally brushing against her as she passed, "Pick me up at 7.30...don't keep me waiting Detective!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This is just a quick filler to set the scene before they go out to dinner which is why its a short one, plus I was on a roll!**

**Hope you are all still enjoying it. Please review and let me know if you want anything in particular to happen and I'll try to get in in somewhere.**

Jane had spent the next few hours back at the precinct doing research for the case, pulling files and going through statements from this case and the last. What's_ the link, two identical sets of vics, either someone with a liking for couples, or the couples had something in common._

The buzzing of her cellphone broke her concentration. It was a text message from Maura who had been working on the bodies since they returned earlier.

"No cod yet, still waiting on tox report, M x".

"k, update me asap.c u l8tr. J :-)" Jane placed her cell back on the desk to continue her work but was surprised when it vibrated again almost immediately.

"Is tht all u hav 2 say det?R u trying 2 get rid of me? M :-(".

Jane picked it back in and quickly replied "Nvr, y wud any1 want 2 get rid of u?".

"Super!So where r u taking me 2nite? M x".

_I know where I would like to take you, back to my bed _"Booked a table sumwhere nice & quiet".

"Thts nice j but I was trying 2 b suggestive,mayb I was 2 subtle? M x".

"No I got it maur,just want u 2 no that I need 2 talk seriously 2 u".

Something had changed and the way Jane was acting had made her realise that this wasn't about making it up to her best friend any more. She would do anything for this woman and she wanted to show her that.

"K,but is this a date? M x"

Jane's eyes shot open "Do u want it 2 b?"

"i dnt no,just wondered if u were expecting me 2 put out after ;-) M x"

"Maura! I'm coming down" Jane slammed her chair back and stormed out to make her way to Maura's office without saying a word.

As she entered the office she saw Maura through the glass leaning back in her chair, smiling at her cell screen, Jane gently opened the door and peered round.

"Hey, what brings you down here detective" Maura greeted in a lower voice than usual.

"Why would you say things like that Maur?" Jane plopped into the chair opposite the Doctor.

"Say what Jane? My reasons for wanting to know if your intentions were to get me to sleep with you? Isn't that what is expected of a date? And considering, you have already been there once, although not technically after a date or sleeping together, you have still performed a sexual act upon me at the end of the evening, so I would highly assume that you assume there will be repeat of the incident when wine has been flowing all night".

Jane leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk between them, resting her head in her hands.

"Maura, I don't know what I want to happen. All I know is that you were my best friend, you _are _my best friend and I was just trying to make things right, you know? But now, you changed things last night, making me do that changed how I feel. It felt good Maura and I cant look at you in the same way again". Jane let out a sigh and looked up to see Maura staring deeply into her eyes with a look of concern. "Do you understand what I'm saying Maura?"

"I...I think so" the doctors gaze dropped into her lap and instantly she looked sad "But I cant just forget Jane, you still hurt me and I still need you to know how I felt".

Jane reached over and grabbed Maura's hands from her lap, causing the smaller woman to look up and make eye contact with the brunette. Their eyes locked and Jane firmly held the feminine hands between her own. Jane resisted the urge to press her lips against the soft lips of her friend sat opposite who was waiting for answers, instead with her sincerest look possible she said it.

"Maura, I'm falling _in _love with you and I cantstop myself any more".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to everyone who is taking the time to review, its really nice to see feedback good or bad just as a bit of encouragement to keep going with the story.**

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer. I wanted to make it a bit longer than previous updates. **

The day had passed quicker than Jane had expected. She had kept herself busy, and with no new leads on the case she ceased the opportunity to leave office earlier than usual.

By 6.10pm she was walking down her hallway of her apartment, striping out of her work clothes leaving a trail of laundry in her path.

By 6.30pm she was standing in her bedroom examining the contents of her closet with a towel firmly wrapped around her torso and head.

She had decided to make an effort. Maura was always on her back to dress more like "a lady" and tonight seemed like the most appropriate time to take her friends advise.

Jane cast her eyes over the contents and settled upon an outfit Maura had talked her into buying some time ago but never had the opportunity to wear.

After tying her hair back in a neat bun and applying the right amount of makeup, she picked up her purse and decided to take the car instead of calling for a cab.

Not wanting to appear to eager, Jane took the long way round, taking a slow leisurely drive to help calm her nerves. This was a big thing for Jane, the intimate encounter a few days ago had ignited Jane's senses and she had realised that her feelings for her friend were more than friendship.

It had not occurred to her before that wanting to spend so much time with Maura, go places with her keep her happy and protected could possibly mean that she wanted any romantic or sexual relationship with her, but she could not deny it any longer.

Thoughts of pleasuring Maura haunted Jane's mind, all she could think about was hearing those gasps and moans from her friend and how good it made her feel hearing them. Then bam! Those evil words that left such perfect lips, she knew Maura was hurting, still angry but how could she have been so cold after and still Jane had not been able to ask these questions. Every time Jane has tried to talk about it, Maura had turned it into a game...tonight would be different.

At 7.28pm Jane pulled up outside Maura's house. She stepped out of the car, straightened her clothes and made her way to the front door. With her lips pursed in an O shape, she exhaled deeply. "Here we go".

After ringing the bell Jane heard movement and the well known sound of Maura's heels on the hard floor which lay on the other side of the door.

The door gently opened, revealing the two women to each other, dressed in their best.

Both friends almost in unison gasped as they laid eyes upon each other. After a brief inspection of her taller friend, Maura smiled and nodded in approval.

"Wow!...Jane...you look...Is that the jumpsuit you said that you would not wear even if your life depended on it?" Maura could not help but grin knowing that her sense of style was good, and seeing Jane in something she had picked out was satisfying. The all in one black jumpsuit made Jane's body look even longer than usual, her legs seemed to go on forever helped by the matching black heels. The crossover front left a triangle of flesh uncovered at her midriff which was just enough to show off her muscle definition and the combination of the low V neck and her hair tied back so neatly made her neck look "amazing...you look amazing Jane. Please come in".

As Jane stepped forward to cross the threshold, both women clumsily attempted to exchange an innocent peck on the cheek but nerves obviously were an issue for both as neither knew which cheek to peck. The awkward moment would look to any bystander that they were attempting some kind of head bobbing dance. Eventually with the formalities out of the way Jane followed Maura into the house so she could collect her purse before leaving.

Jane could not resist casting her eye over the doctors form from behind. Maura was dressed in an amazing figure hugging classy red dress which exposed the upper part of her back, and matching shoes which defined her slender legs perfectly. Jane could not help but tilt her head to the side as she tried to get lower to inspect higher up the impeccably dressed doctors legs.

Maura picked up her purse and turned, tossing her her hair over her shoulder as she turned back round to see her friend ogling at her legs and backside. "Getting a good look Jane?".

"Oh...I...I was just". Jane replied knowing she had been busted for what she hates every man doing to her. "Sorry Maur. You just look amazing and...". Jane was cut off my Maura stepping closer and placing a finger over her lips to silence her.

"You have all night to look. Just take me to dinner Detective". Her hand slid gently from Jane's lips, down her jaw and down the length of her arm before pulling the taller woman with her as she made her way to the door.

After a short drive down town the pair arrived outside of their destination. After dealing with valet they made their way inside.

"Welcome to Le Beau Truc, do you have a reservation?" the matradee greeted in a French accent.

Jane cleared her throat "Um yes, Rizzoli" she was not comfortable in these upper class establishments but knew Maura had been dying to try it out.

"And Isles!" Maura gloated as she grinning madly, like a child in a toy store.

"Ah oui. Please follow me to your table". Jane stood back and let the lady she was taking to dinner go first, placing a hand on her lower back to help guide the way.

The matradee handed them each a menu " My name is Lucy and if you have any problems please let me know. I will assign Carlos to be your personal waiter this evening who will be with you shortly. Thank you ladies" and left them alone sat opposite each other in their private secluded booth.

"So...surprise!" Jane joked with added jazz hands and a big smile.

"I am very impressed, the waiting list for reservations here is almost impossible to get on to. How did you manage this?" Maura was still smiling madly.

"Well, its amazing what a flash of the badge can do when you know a bit of juice on little Lucy over there".

"You blackmailed her Jane?" Maura questioned through a disapproving frown.

"No not exactly, I just saw her out once and..." Jane's defence was cut off my the arrival of the waiter holding a bottle of red, which he proceeded to pour a sample of.

Jane handed the glass to Maura who elegantly took a sip and groaned "Mmmm, exquisite." Her eyes locked upon Jane's as she licked her lips instantly causing butterflies in her stomach.

Not taking her eyes from Maura's , Jane huskily replied "I thought it you would approve, its a 1975 Romanee-Conti, I had ordered in for you".

Maura could not help but giggle at Janes attempt to make the wine name sound French with a roll of the R. "I approve thank you, and I approve of your sexy appearnce and attitude this evening also" she stated matter of factly.

The waiter hurridly poured the rest before excusing himself, sensing _something_ in the air.

After the two had scanned the menu silently for a few minutes, Jane spoke "Maura...are we friends again now...or are we...what's going on?" She looked over with a confused stare.

"I dont know Jane...what do you think is going on?

"I asked you that, you can't answer me with a question Maura"

"And why not" Maura replied with a cheeky smile and raised her shoulders before taking another sip of wine and closing her eyes to appreciate the taste.

"Really? Another question for an answer...I'm being serious Maur...I need to know what's going on...help me out a little her would ya?" Jane pleaded.

Both women exchaged pleasant conversation for the rest of the evening while they ordered and while they ate. Both exchanging observations about their surroundings, quality of service and food...all in all a very socialble friendly night.

"I think we are more than friends dont you?" Maura suddenly questioned as she scanned the desert menu.

"Ah...I suppose you could say that" Jane mumbled "I mean, friends dont usually...you know" her eyes darted back and forth.

"I know Jane. I have not had much experience with female social interaction but I do know what boundries lie between friends and lovers. I think without a doubt that boudry has been crossed, dont you?"

"Duh...yeah!" Jane replied sarcastically. "So are you going to tell me what your planning in the pretty little head of yours doc?"

Maura blushed a little before leaning forward across the table, exposing her clevage to Janes eager eyes "Do you really want to know Jane?"

Janes eyes widened and should could not hide the fact that she was taking the bait and looking "Uh...yeah...please do tell".

"I'm thinking about desert" the doctor cheekily replied and sat back in her seat.

"Wha...you want desert? Really?"_ Mood killer or what?_

"I know you want answers Jane but I dont have any. I thought I knew exactly what I was doing but I cant help thinking that "my game" is getting out of hand slightly and things will become strained if I continue with this...I'm just seeing what happens, you know?"

"Does that mean you arent mad at me any more Maur? Please say that you arent mad". Jane pleaded.

"You know I cant lie Jane. I wanted to stay mad with you, I really did but you made it impossible for me not to forgive you" she sighed heavily "I wanted you to suffer and for you to be sad Jane, I really did but you mean to much to me to treat that badly" her eyes began to fill with tears "you have tried so hard, how could I stay mad with you? You obeyed me, putting your own fears and feelings aside the other night" a little blush crept up her face "you bring me to this fantastic restauant and buy a $1000 bottle of wine for me without needing any recognition. I couldnt ask for more".

Maura looked up to search for Janes eyes to find Jane fighting back the tears.

Realising that Maura had caught her, she slopily wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand "That makes me happy Maura. Can we do this? Can we be friends? Can we be more?".

"Lets take it day at a time. Is that ok Jane?".

"Yes! Anything as long as you arent mad. I couldnt handle knowing I had hurt you again".

"You could start with desert Jane" Maura suggestively lifted her eyebrows.

_Ok so what desert does she have in mind, desert or desesrt? "_We could share one if you wanted" Jane playfully replied.

"I have a better idea Detective..." she paused and leaned forward again, showing her clevage in all of its glory before tipping off her shoe and tracing the length of Janes leg, from her foot upwards with her pointed toes, all the way upto Janes knees which were closed together. She used her foot to part Janes thighs and strained to move her foot closer to her warm centre "...you could let me watch you".

Jane was like putty in her hands, she gulped "You want me to..."

"Masturbate for me".

"Wha...here...I...".

Without warning Maura reached for Janes hands and grabbed two of her fingers."Let me start you off Jane". With a sultry grin she took them into her mouth, envolping them in her own warm wetness.

Jane could not fight it, all she wanted to do was please Maura and while she knew this was wrong on so many levels, she also knew it would make he best friend smile. Maura withdrew the digits from her mouth and without hesitation Jane pulled them back, her hand immediatley dissapearing under the table, "This is just for you Maura".


	7. Alternative ending 1 Passion

**Hi, here's the last chapter for you all. I took the easy way out as some people were a little over dramatic and said that Maura's character in my story was vile. Come on people, its a story and as the title says, _Hate_ and Passion, so it wasnt going to be all fluffy bunnies!**

**So, this is an alternative ending which should keep the majority of people happy. If some are still not happy with it, then maybe they should have a go at writing something then they will see how difficult it can be to please everyone.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all of the feedback along the way. I will be writing another story quite soon as I seem to have the bug so look out for it!**

Hazel eyes locked on to dark brown pools across the table, both wide with anticipation.

Maura's had been eager to see how Jane would react to her latest request, pleasuring herself in public, allowing Maura to mentally get off on the power.

To Maura's surprise, Jane had quite willingly agreed to partake in the rude act and was in the process of letting her hand find its way under her clothing.

There had been a small protest initially, but when it had played out in Maura's head she had seen Jane point blank refusing to take part in this. The Doctor thought it was a good way of letting the Detective know that she had sexual activities on her mind.

Maura had watched as Jane's wet fingers had vanished below the table and after their eyes had locked momentarily, she then watched as Jane's eyes flickered slightly before closing and allowing her head to drop back slightly.

Maura's mouth dropped open in complete shock, thankfully Jane could not see the disbelief on her face. She quickly scanned left and right around the restaurant and shifted nervously in her seat.

"Jane!" Maura whispered

"Mmm?"

"You're not are you?" Still scanning left and right with her eyes to make sure no one else was seeing the show.

A small grin formed in the corner of Jane's mouth "Mmhmm" and her teeth grazed against her bottom lip.

"Oh...oh my" Maura noticed Jane's toned arm gently tensing and relaxing. Feeling her own arousal growing, Maura slid off her chair and gently eased herself over onto Jane's side of the table and perched herself on the edge of Jane's chair leaving no space between the two.

Upon feeling the newly found closeness of her friend, Jane's head turned to find Maura so close that there was barely an inch between the two women's mouths.

"You look so hot" Maura breathed heavily.

A large smirk played out across Jane's face "I can play games too Dr Isles" as her eyes shot open and her hand appeared from under the table, once again out came the jazz hands.

"Wha...you weren't?...but" Maura was dumbfounded and she was not quite sure if she was hurt or disappointed.

"Come on, did you really think I would do that?...here? I cant believe you even suggested it...I mean what if we'd got caught? I can picture the headlines now...I mean, really?".

"No, I suppose not Jane, you do have a valid point". Her head hung, disappointment evident "Jane could you please take me home?" she added with no emotion.

An evening that had began with so much promise then escalated into something quite pleasant had suddenly turned disastrous and uncomfortable. All of the hard work Jane had put in to try and make things right had been wasted within a few minutes.

Both women left the restaurant in silence, not knowing exactly what to say or what had just happened. The drive home back to Maura's was deadly silent except for background music from the radio.

The silence was broken and Jane was torn from her thoughts when she heard the heartfelt lyrics from the car speakers.

_I know I cant take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost any more?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Jane sighed at the words that she knew were too close to home for her to deal with and reached for the dial, turning it all of the way off.

Instantly Maura reached over and turned it back on, this time highering the volume, knowing all to well that Jane had banished the lyrics to prevent to prevent any discomfort.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Above the soft tones Jane suddenly heard gentle sobs coming from Maura's direction. Still driving, Jane blindly reached out for Maura's hand that was sat in her lap. Jane squeezed gently to try and comfort her friend and the sobs slowly faded, replaced by the occasional sniffle.

The contact between them was ended as Jane parked up outside Maura's house and she broke the painful silence "Hey...can I come in for a beer?".

"Yes" Maura replied before turning and exiting the car. She made her way to the front door without looking back.

Jane had watched Maura's swagger as she walked away, not able to tear her eyes from that hot ass covered by the tight red dress that was perfect in every way. She was in a trance and had to physically shake herself out of it "Whoa...that's one fine ass!" she said to herself before also following the doctor up to the front door.

When she arrived behind Maura, the usually organised doctor was still rummaging through her purse, frustration starting to show.

"Here, let me help" Jane reached round and stared to pull items from the purse which appeared to have the kitchen sink in it. Unintentionally hands touched several times causing little sparks of electricity almost to much to bare.

With the keys finally found Maura stopped and looked her best friend directly in the eyes. Jane could see the sadness there as their gaze lingered.

"Jane". "Maur" they both began at the same time. "No please, let me..." Maura insisted as her eyes began to fill up "I'm not a...I'm not the Queen of the Dead. I have feelings and I don't have an icey soul. I just don't know how to do this right".

"Its OK..." Jane attempted to interrupt but was cut off my the doctors slender finger upon her lips.

"I know all of this has looked like I'm cold but I don't know how to deal with romantic feelings and I've been hiding behind my sexuality. It was a game to begin, you know I wanted to hurt you...I've never been close to someone before who has..." She paused not knowing how to word things correctly "who has cared for me so deeply and you proved that by sticking with me when I was being such a bitch. I just don't know how to return that and...I just know that if I continue to play games I will lose you. I think what I am trying to tell you Jane is...I love you".

There eyes remained on each other in silence. "I'm sorry Jane I shouldn't have" Maura sighed and shivered as the cool night air got to her.

Without thinking Jane's hands reached for Maura's feminine arms and started to rub them furiously to warm her up. Maura leant forward and placed a tender kiss on the detectives cheek, as she drew back their cheeks brushed and their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity, the sincerity showing in hazel eyes, uncertainty displayed though dark brown pools.

In unison, both of their lips inched closer before gently brushing one another, both instinctively reaching for one another's faces and gently cupping each other. As the kiss deepened Maura's hands dropped to the taller woman's shoulders down to her back, pulling her closer and Jane's hand snaked around the back of the ME's neck pulling her in.

Their bodies held tight and firmly together, Maura broke the kiss "Do you still want that beer?"

Jane chucked slightly, "I might pass on the beer but I can think of another sweet nectar I'd like to taste" and gave a cheeky wink.

"Oh...oh then we better get inside then and see what we can find" Maura's blush rising from her chest to her face.

They entered Maura's house. Jane kicked of her shoes and left them discarded beside the front door as she watched Maura slowly leaning down to remove her sling backs, positioning them perfectly to the side of the couch. The doctor gracefully sat and turned to seek out her friend who was pouring two glasses of wine in the kitchen behind her.

Realising she was being watched Jane stopped "What?"

With her best seductive smile and fuck my eyes Maura motioned with her finger for Jane to come and join her which she willingly obeyed.

Jane slid across the couch and hovered above Maura, who was sat with her legs curled up at one end, exposing her slender smooth skin and leaving not much else to the imagination.

Without saying a word, Maura extended her legs so they were beneath Jane and snaked her hand around the brunettes waist pulling her down on to her.

Their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Both mouths beginning to move against one another joined by curious tongues which began to explore.

Unconsciously Jane had managed to position herself so that her thigh was now between Maura's legs and she was straddling one of Maura's thighs. Without thinking, Jane had began to grind her hips causing much welcomed friction for both parties.

"Jane" Maura breathed heavily "I want to see your body" The doctor gently pushed Jane back slightly breaking their contact, she couldn't help notice the disappointed look on her partners face which caused her to grin. But the smile was retuned when Maura reached round and started to disrobe the brunette.

"Fuck! Jane, you are so fine!" Maura announced before letting her mouth hand slack at the site of Jane's naked body before her.

Jane let out a raspy laugh before reaching and pulling Maura up toward her "Its only fair if I get to see too" she replied as she began to reach round to remove Maura's dress also.

When Jane finally got to see Maura in all of her glory she couldn't help but feel like she had lost her cool, by gawking and not being able to form any coherent words other than "Wow...wow...just wow Maura" Before she finally hid her stupidity by impersonating Giovanni "You look hot" they both laughed and collapsed back onto the couch in each others arms.

After the fits of giggles had subsided their eyes locked once more.

"I've...I've never had anyone make love to me before Jane" Maura croaked.

Jane swallowed hard "Well I am certainly going to try my damn hardest to change that".

Once again their lips became one, this time with less intensity, just saying I love you without words.

Both sets of hands slowly started to wonder, caressing each others necks, down the length of each others arms, down their bodies until Jane's hand found Maura's full breast which she cupped and squeezed tenderly, followed by a few small pinches of her fully erect nipple which caused Maura to gasp against Jane's mouth.

Jane began to kiss down Maura's jaw and neck then leaving a wet trail down her chest until she found the nipple that was aching for attention. She greedily took it to her mouth, lashing her tongue against it and sucked furiously before turning her attention to the opposite breast.

The actions excited Maura more and more with each passing second. Eager for more contact, Maura began grinding herself against the detectives thigh, encouraging Jane to follow suit she grabbed her hips. Now both leaving evidence of their arousal on each other, glistening wetness on their thighs as they both slid back and forth.

Maura reached out for Jane's face and guided her back up to eye level to resume their kiss from earlier. Both women now gasping heavily against one another and beginning to sweat, the smell of joint arousal heavy in the air.

"Maura...you feel so good" Jane gasped.

Maura's hand went lower and found the place that Jane had been furiously grinding against her. Now slick, Maura slid easily between the folds and instantly found the engorged nub at he centre of it all "You feel so good too Jane" she smiled breathlessly as she continued to pleasure the taller woman with her fingers.

Jane followed suite and her hand wondered sensually down Maura's body, until she too found the warm mound that lay between Maura's legs. Jane's fingers nimbly found Maura's clitoris and began replicating the actions of her lover.

Both woman nearing the edge pulled away from the kiss needing air to breath. Their lips remained touching but their laboured breathing prevented them doing anything further.

"I want to see you Jane...look at me" Maura pleaded.

As Jane opened her eyes she was taken back by the lust she saw before her. Maura's hazel eyes wide with arousal, flushed skin and panting...that was enough to tip anyone of the edge.

"Oh my god Maura, you are beautiful" Jane gasped as both women continued to stoke each others most sensitive and intimate parts "Oh god...yes"

"Jane...I'm...Oh god...mmm".

Both women climaxed almost consecutively, eyes locked on each other. They both convulsed and shuddered in each others arms until they were spent and remained looking at each other until their breath became less erratic.

"Jane I felkjgfjkghj" Maura muttered as she buried her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

"Whaaaat? What the hell was that Maur?"

She heard a few sniffles as e shplaced her finger under Maura's chin to bring her head up. She was met by tears and a very flushed looking grin.

"Hey Maur, what's wrong?"

"I feel silly Jane. But I felt how much that meant to you and I understand now" she sniffed again "I'm _in _love with you"

Jane immediately pressed her lips against Maura's and smiled "I'm _in _love with you too".


	8. Alternative ending 2  Hate

**Alternative ending**

**So here I am again. This story has really saddened me, and I have ended up hating my own story. I started off with an idea in my head which I have allowed to be manipulated by a few haters who didn't like how I was portraying Maura. So I tried to keep everyone happy and write a happy ending but it really hasn't done it justice and still made me sad. A few reviews have made me realise that I should just write freely and finish what I started. **

**So, this is an alternative ending for everyone who wanted me to just go with the flow and continue with the original theme of the story. I will warn you now, do not read it if you are going to get offended by Maura not being sweet and innocent. **

**If you are about to read this chapter, please ignore what happened in Chapter 7 as this is meant to happen instead.**

Hazel eyes locked on to dark brown pools across the table, both wide with anticipation.

Maura's had been eager to see how Jane would react to her latest request, pleasuring herself in public, allowing Maura to mentally get off on the power.

To Maura's surprise, Jane had quite willingly agreed to partake in the rude act and was in the process of letting her hand find its way under her clothing.

There had been a small protest initially, but when it had played out in Maura's head she had seen Jane point blank refusing to take part in this. The Doctor thought it was a good way of letting the Detective know that she had sexual activities on her mind.

Maura had watched as Jane's wet fingers had vanished below the table and after their eyes had locked momentarily, she then watched as Jane's eyes flickered slightly before closing and allowing her head to drop back slightly.

Maura's mouth dropped open in complete shock, thankfully Jane could not see the disbelief on her face. She quickly scanned left and right around the restaurant and shifted nervously in her seat.

"Jane!" Maura whispered

"Mmm?"

"You're not are you?" Still scanning left and right with her eyes to make sure no one else was seeing the show.

A small grin formed in the corner of Jane's mouth "Mmhmm" and her teeth grazed against her bottom lip.

"Oh...oh my" Maura noticed Jane's toned arm gently tensing and relaxing. Feeling her own arousal growing, Maura slid off her chair and gently eased herself over onto Jane's side of the table and perched herself on the edge of Jane's chair leaving no space between the two.

Upon feeling the newly found closeness of her friend, Jane's head turned to find Maura so close that there was barely an inch between the two women's mouths.

"You look so hot" Maura breathed heavily.

"Don't make me do this alone Maura" Jane huskily replied.

Maura reached down to Jane's crotch and pulled her arm, retracting the hand that had crept under her clothing.

Maura stood and kept hold of Jane's arm, pulling her to a standing position. "Bathroom before we leave Jane?". This wasn't a question, Maura turned and led her friend out of the dining area. Not saying a word they entered the ladies room.

Finding it empty, Maura turned to face the brunette and took both of her hands in her own before backing up and kicking open a stall door with her foot, dragging the detective inside with her.

Clumsily both women crashed into the stall and immediately their lips joined. Backed up as far as she could go, Maura perched herself on the toilet and pulled Jane down with her so she was straddling her hips. The kiss remained full and passionate, hard kisses fighting for dominance and full of lust.

Jane gently lifted her weight from Maura's lap and began hiking up her beautiful red dress until it was pooled around her waist, exposing her black silky panties covering her modesty.

Jane's hand reached down and cupped the mound between her legs to find the warmth and wetness already evident through the thin layer of material.

Maura gasped at the contact "Oh Jane...please make me" Her words were cut off by Jane's lips on hers again, initiating another deep kiss.

With no further request needed, Jane pulled the silk to one side roughly, ripping it in the process.

Immediately her fingers were between the folds, sliding into place over Maura's clitoris and then straight to work.

Maura welcomed the contact instantly and her breathing became noticeably heavier. She too felt the need for contact and began to seek out the gap in Jane's jumpsuit which would allow her access to the brunettes sensual spot.

Very uncharacteristic for Maura, the whole process of getting her hand under the garment and between the detectives legs was very clumsy, disorganised and flustered but there was no room for thought. Desire had truly taken over.

When Maura's hand finally found its destination, she found that Jane was not even wearing underwear, she smiled against Jane's onslaught of kisses before letting two of her fingers easily slide inside of the brunette causing a husky grunt from the taller woman still straddling her.

Maura had not yet had the pleasure of satisfying Jane's needs and was revelling at the sounds produced with every little curl of her fingers.

Both women oblivious to their whereabouts, continued to work each other in the bathroom of Le Beau Truc, neither of them caring who caught them at that precise moment.

As Maura edged closer to release her breath became laboured, causing her own administrations upon Jane pick up the pace. Hearing Maura's reactions only fuelled Jane's arousal as she began riding her friends fingers harder.

Maura managed to reach her thumb around to Jane's clitoris, letting the brunette grind herself into the new contact. This extra addition was the icing on the cake, Jane's hips began to rock and buck before she cried out as the orgasm ripped through her body. The sound of Jane's satisfaction was like music to Maura's ears as tears started to fall just as Maura too climaxed, sending shock waves through her body.

"Good bye Jane" Maura sobbed as her body quivered from the exhausting orgasm.

"Maura?" Jane croaked as she also took the time to recover, a glistening of sweat across her forehead "What...what did you say? She added with a confused look as she pulled her head away to make eye contact.

Both women still recovering looked at each other with laboured breath as the realisation hit Jane hard. The look of pure content and happiness instantly replaced with sadness as Maura repeated herself again.

"I said goodbye Jane...I am leaving Boston tomorrow" She calmly offered though stifled tears.

"But...I...why Maura" Jane responded in shock.

"This is too hard Jane...I hate you and I need to forget about you" tears silently rolling down Maura's face, she knew she was hurting Jane and that was enough for her for now, even though that meant putting herself through hell and giving up possibly the best thing she would ever have in her life.

They remained sat for several minutes, just appreciating each others presence, before Maura placed her forehead against Jane's and sighed.

"Will you come back?" Jane sniffed.

"Maybe one day Jane, when I can forgive you" Maura placed one final chaste kiss upon her friends lips before standing and brushing past Jane in the small stall "I have always loved you and always will" before Jane could respond, she was gone.

**There it is. I don't know if this was what I was aiming for originally, as I said before, I have had so many suggestions and requests from people that I lost track of my own story. I hope this alternative ending explains why Maura cannot forgive her but also why she finds it hard to keep hating her.**

**It has also put me off writing as I seem to worry about the story too much so I don't think I'll be sharing anything for a while :-(**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. That's it, over now, no more updates and I am moving on!**


End file.
